This invention relates to an apparatus for driving a destacking conveyor for a press.
In the destacker for use in a press, there has so far been employed an arrangement in which the blank material attracted and picked up by means of a vacuum cup is conveyed by a destacking conveyor to a loader and then supplied by the loader to a press. Before the blank material is conveyed to the loader, it is applied with a processing oil by means of a processing oil coating means installed between the destacking conveyor and the loader.
The destacking conveyors of the kind specified have been arranged to be driven by an electric motor through a clutch and a brake, the intermittent operations of the clutch and the brake providing a synchronous operation of the loader of the press and the destacking conveyor. Further, on the delivery side of the destacking conveyor there have been provided a pair of oil coating rollers which are urged against each other and which are driven by the aforementioned electric motor through the clutch and the brake to thereby apply the blank material with the processing oil and at the same time convey it to the loader.
Therefore, the intermittent operations of the clutch and the brake during high speed operations have caused slips, deviations, timing delays and wear-down of the clutch and the brake etc., resulting in a timing delay in the drive of the loader thereby rendering it impossible to convey the blank material to the loader with a proper timing.